The Red Bridge
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Bella and Alice are living away from the rest of the Cullen's when Bella catches Edward cheating on her. Alice is captured by what possibly may be a bounty hunter and Bella journies to London in order to find her best friend. There she meets a man named Sherlock and she continues her search with his help.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – Elena and I don't own Twilight or Sherlock.  
__**Tsurishi Arashi: **__I promised my best friend that we would write a fanfic together.  
__**Elena: **__I happen to LOVE Twilight and Sherlock so I felt it would be a good combination. Plus, I was promised another story with Aurora later on.:D PLEASE REVIEW.  
__**Warning: **__Story is AU._

**The Red Bridge  
****Prolog:  
****_Goodbye Edward_**

Promises are a very important thing and when someone you felt was supposed to be your soul mate breaks a promise it feels like the world is going to end. That is what happened to me and Edward and how I ended up in England trying to find my best friend Alice, who found herself abducted by someone who happens to be a good shot. The bullet through the window into the picture of myself with Alice. We're like sisters, so finding the kidnapping note was devastating.

It all started the last day of school before summer started, marking the end of my sophomore year. I was sitting outside on one of the benches wishing it wasn't so damn cold in Forks. I could feel a chill breeze on my skin as other students passed me by and I wondered when Edward would get out of class. Since it was cloudy, he shouldn't have been skipping class like he usually did. Of course, because he was a vampire I found myself not hearing when he approached.

"Bella... we need to talk."

I found myself glancing up, my cheeks ruddy red from the frosty cold. "What is it Edward?"

"I need to leave you. Being around me is dangerous."

As I clutched my coat closer to me, I found myself blinking a couple of times, before shaking my head. "Let me get this straight. You're breaking up with me?"

"It isn't that I want to." Edward glanced at the ground, his sculpted chin not moving at all. "You know my secret and you know that being with me will cause you to be in danger, great danger actually."

"Yeah... but I don't care." I shook my head at him, only to have him place a soft finger on my lips.

"But I do care." And then he was gone, leaving me to gape back at the entrance of the school, wondering why I had been so crass to sit out here freezing my butt off waiting for him to greet me outside of the school. He couldn't bother apologizing for that, but then the cold didn't affect him the way it affected me.

I found myself heading to my truck rather dejected, not expecting anyone to comfort me. Alice however smiled at me. I blinked a couple of times, realizing that she had been waiting for me. "Are you going to give me the same answer that Edward did?"

"That I can't be around you? I'm not a boy, so I can control my urges. Plus, I think he's lying." The girl stated, taking the keys from me. "And you don't need to be driving. You're upset that Edward... well, you know."

"Yeah, he's lying to myself. I can easily take care of myself anytime." I got into the truck and found myself glaring out the window. Alice turned on the heating right after she turned the truck on. Honestly, she had always been more considerate then Edward have. She then drove out of the parking lot and began to take me home. I glanced up into her face. "Is something wrong?"

"It's cold. Why don't we stop and get you something even if it is just a coffee, or a hot chocolate. It might cheer you up... or have the exact opposite effect."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because your my best friend. I've never had a best friend before, so I like the fact that I am actually able to have one. It really isn't something the others would understand as they've had friends and they've never had problems with their gifts." Alice pulled into the parking lot of a cafe and we got out and walked into the place.

And that is when I saw it. It is a good way to describe your heart being broken for the second time that day. Edward was sitting in a booth, chatting away with Jessica, who was fawning over him and touching him. I bit my tongue to hold back yelling at him. I looked at Alice, with a pained look on my face, but she smiled as if she didn't know what was going on. The thought that crossed my mind was "_friend my ass._"

"I'll get you that drink."

"Alice... can I have the keys."

"You shouldn't be driving. You're upset." The female stated as she stayed in the line, pretending to be oblivious to everything that was going on.

I then thought to myself, "_I'm even more upset about this._"

I turned and began to walk out of the place, intending to walk home. The next thing I knew Alice was honking the horn in my truck and I opened the door and got in. "Alice, did you know that Edward was cheating on me?"

"It depends on what you mean by knowing. If you mean I've actually physically caught him cheating on you with Jessica, no. But if you mean I _saw_ it then yes, I've known." Alice continued to drive me home. "I figured this was the best way to let you know what was really going on. If I showed you, you were more likely to believe it then if I simply told you."

"I guess that is what friends are for." I tilted my head and glanced out the window, not at all pleased that fact Edward had taken my hopes and love for the future and dashed them into the oblivion. Soul mates are supposed to belong to each other and no one else.

Alice suddenly pointed to the drinks. "I didn't get two drinks because I was going to drink one. I got two drinks because I knew you would storm out like that and you need more warmth then before."

"So, you saw how things would play out. I take it your other visions showed me not believing you?"

"I had a vision of what would happen if you didn't hear at all, or if I simply told you. The first ended up with you ending up married to him. The other ended up with various other bad ends." Alice piped up, before turning into my drive way.

"Well, it is official. I'm the one breaking up on him. It would be nice to simply get away from all of this."

"I can arrange that you know. We both can get away."

"Why would you want to get away?" I blinked a couple of times.

"The Cullen's is my family, but every so often we have to get away from each other. It isn't like human families where you grow up and can leave the house. They've agreed I can have a leave of absence for awhile. We can head to New York and get an apartment there. Plus, being around someone who is _human_ feels more natural.


	2. New York Apartment

_**Elena: **__Apparently SOMEONE posted a chapter to one of her OTHER stories and we LOST a follower because of that_

_**Tsurishi Arashi: **__Not to offend people here, but it should have been rather obvious that I posted the wrong chapter as the title was for the other fanfic. When you see that kind of problem it is polite to tell people that something is up._

**The Red Bridge  
****Chapter 2:  
****_New York Apartment_**

I told Charlie that I was heading to New York to finish school as I had gotten a good scholarship to a prestigious school and it was all payed for. He assumed that it was a scholarship and gladly let me go. However, my way was going to be payed by the Cullen family and I found myself heading to grand old New York city, finally being able to get away from the people that annoy me such.

To say the Cullen family was loaded was a definite understatement. Alice and I got first class seats on a private jet with a lot of privacy that allowed us to arrive in New York rather quick. Our apartment happened to be at Sutton Place. This wasn't a small place, but happened to have windows on all four sides of the room.

The place had three bedrooms and the master bedroom happened to have aside room. There was also a dressing room attached to this and the other bedrooms shared their own personal bathroom. The Dressing room also had its own bathroom as did the master bedroom. There was also a two other bathrooms for the houses and more then enough closets. We also had a library, dining room and library.

Alice was kind enough to allow me the master bedroom while she took the other two small bedrooms. I found myself falling in love with the gold colored wall paper that adorned the walls. The curtains were of a white lace and I had a huge bad and wardrobe of mahogany. This was a dream come true for me and I found myself able to focus on my studies.

Both Alice and I found ourselves retreating into a mode of seclusion. While I went to an elite private school I choose not to socialize but instead simply study. I did tutor some of the dumb rich kids to make my own money, but I didn't get to know any of them. I found myself also being hit upon because I showed a bit of intelligence. Mostly it came from football players, but I unfortunately had a few girls from the cheer leading squad hit on me. I don't like preps.

I got home from tutoring a guy I threatened to file lawsuit on if he groped me again and that if I gave him a black eye he wouldn't be able to sue me as I would bring up the fact he was a pervert. I unlocked the door to our apartment and walked in, dropping my bag by the door. It had been over a year since Alice and I had come here and I was looking forward to celebrating my eighteenth birthday with her. Senior year was turning out to be a pain as it was filled with idiots and she was what I had for intelligent conversation.

"Alice... what do you want to do for dinner. We could go to Kuruma Zushi or Per Se for diner. I'm looking forward to a nice relaxing night out on the town, particularly since it is my birthday." There was a silence that came to me and I began to look around for her. I got to her favorite bedroom, which had a pretty pastel blue for the wallpaper.

I found myself blinking a couple of times as I saw that the window was broken and a letter was left on the dresser. I walked over and read the letter.

_Dear friend of the angel,_

_We are the hunter. We hunt the angels to put them in a cage. Do not come looking for her._

_Signed, the Hunters of the Angels_

The letter was rather cryptic and I glanced around, finding a dart on the ground. I picked it up wondering how such a thing could cause Alice harm, as her skin was like diamond. I thought at first that it was a cruel joke, but then found that Alice wasn't coming. I had no choice but to pick up the card the head of the Cullen family left me in case something happened.

"_Hello... Alice?_"

"This isn't Alice. It is Bella."

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah... someone's taken Alice. What do you know about the hunter of the angels?"

"The Hunters of the Angels? They are the ones who took Alice away. This kind of business is not safe Bella."

"I'm not afraid of vampires though. I've told Edward that before."

"I'm not talking about vampires and I am not talking about shape shifters. Hota as that other group makes all of us with supernatural powers shake."

"Alice is my best friend, so please don't stop me from trying to find her. I would rather you help me out by giving me information."

"I don't have much information exactly, other then the fact certain members of various vampire and shape shifting clans have disappeared and not come back. The ones who have gone looking for them have also never come back. The head clan has declared the subject off limits. I do know that they posses something that can make it so they can capture vampires despite their hard skin. Likely it is some sort of chemical or a special metal that can get past something as hard as diamond."

There was a pause before he spoke again. "No... there is one other thing I can tell you. It seems their headquarters is located somewhere in London. The past twenty or so years has seen any vampire the enters the city to disappear without a trace. We also sent those in search to that town and that is when they disappeared. Not any other search before."

"If you know where they are..."

"The vampires are unable to work as a group. We prefer to stick to our own clans. Not a single vampire has ever escaped that hell hole If you decide to go, please be careful."

"If possible, please don't tell Edward where I am going or anyone else, let alone that I am doing something crazy like this."


	3. Arriving in London

_**Elena: **__Tests for school are lame. They mean we don't have time to update. Please review.  
__**Tsurishi Arashi: **__Despite this, thank you for the favorites and the follows people! "D_

**The Red Bridge  
****Chapter 3:  
****_Arriving in London_**

A few days later I found myself in London wondering where I should start my search for Alice. Of course, there was also the fact that I had to find a place to stay and until then I would have to stay in a hotel. I checked in and asked for them to give me a list of places that were open for rent or purchase as I was new to the city.

The question of who I was and where I came from popped up and I simply told them I was moving to England with my father and he had set me to finding out a place to stay for the two of us. Of course, they didn't need to know that I was on my own, but I explained that my father had no sort of business sense, which was why I was in charge. Which is in fact true.

I then headed up to my hotel room, which was nice and sheik. Money wouldn't be a problem as I flopped down onto the bed. I found myself suddenly turning on the television and on the news was a man who for some strange reason perked my interest. He went by the name of Sherlock Holmes and I simply brushed it off.

Still, watching the news program it said something about how he solved mysteries and I found myself wondering how I wouldn't be able to rely on anyone as nobody believes in vampires. I mean, come on... I didn't believe in them until I met Edward. However, I would have to look into things very much like a detective would and I might as well try something to find information and get connections.

I then went in to take a hot shower and his name rolled in my ears as I let the hot water drip down my shoulders. "Sherlock Holmes... where have I heard that name before?"

And then I remember my father had mentioned him once, the great detective from the UK that news had passed around because he was something any police force wanted. After I finished showering, I dried myself and headed over to the newspaper that had been left for me. "So, he is a private detective for hire who only takes cases that interest him. I doubt I can get him interested in Alice's case simply by bringing it to him. Particularly since it was simple."

I then noticed the fact that he lived at a very particular address. I didn't know at first how that would do me any good, but then I found out that the apartment near him was empty and ready to be rented. I picked up the phone and dialed the phone number. "Hello... I'm an inquiring to see if a certain rental place has been filled yet or if it still has a vacancy."

Upon telling them the address I found out that the place was still vacant, but all the furniture would be supplied. I was then told that I could move in as soon as possible and arrangements were made for me to move in a couple of days later. Of course, if I couldn't get his help I would need to find some way to get things done myself.

The next day I found myself heading to my new school, knowing that I would need a degree to finish. The person behind the counter raised an eyebrow at me. "I am wondering if you are actually all right with starting your final year here as you won't have time to make friends."

"I've never really gotten close to people, so I am more concerned with getting my residency set so I can go to Oxford. I've already been set to go in, but you should be able to tell that from my paper work. I'm thinking about studying English or Mythology. I'm also looking forward to the commute I'll be doing each day."

"I've never seen any one of our students have that kind of zeal and we're a very famous private academy."

"Well, I've dreamed of going there ever since I was a little girl." I stated before I headed to my classroom. What I said honestly wasn't a lie, but if it weren't for the Cullen family I never thought such a dream would ever be coming true. I found myself being introduced to the girls and they asked a lot of obnoxious questions.

Which included where I was staying, to which I responded I was currently staying at the hotel until I could move into my new place a few days. I was shocked to find the girls suddenly excited to find out that I was going to be moving onto baker street. Quite a few of them muttered about how I was moving near _him_.

I played coy, saying I wasn't familiar with many of the famous people in Britain other then perhaps the royal family, so I wasn't comprehending what was so great. I then got a gab fest about how he was known for solving any mystery he put his mind to, but the mysteries had to interest him. Basically, it was a repeat of what I had already hear.

After class I made to go home, but a few girls stopped me. One of the girls had blond, blond hair and a pretty smile that would be like Rosalie if she was turned into a vampire. Still, she was not my sister Alice so I had no time to stop and say hello to her. However, I also didn't know a few other things that would be going on.

I particularly didn't know that this girl would be a starting point for my case in finding Alice. I also didn't know that the cases would be so closely linked and I didn't know it would be my breaking introduction to one Sherlock Holmes. I simply said I had to make some more arrangements and would get back to them later.


	4. A Case for Sherlock

_**Tsurishi Arashi: **__So... here is another chapter for you. We still don't have any reviews for this story, so it would be nice if someone reviewed. _

**The Red Bridge  
****Chapter 4:  
****_A Case for Sherlock_**

It was a few days later that the whispers spread around the class and these whispers had nothing to do with me. They had to do with the fact that one of our classmates happened to go missing. When I first heard about the girl I found myself brushing off because I didn't know who this Rebekah Smit was and I was busy with my own case.

However, one of the girls asked me if I remembered her. "Do you remember Rebekah Smit?"

"Who?" The girls gave me a strange look and I let out a deep sigh. "I haven't exactly been around enough to get to know people's names."

"Smit... she was that girl with the blond hair whose really pretty."

"The one that looks like a movie star?" I blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah... her."

"What about her?" I asked, only to see the teacher motioning me over to the door.

"Inspector Lestrage is here and he is speaking to the students about Rebekah Smit, asking if you may have seen anything or remember anything."

"I'm new, so..."

"They are just wondering if you saw anything a couple of days ago."

I found myself heading to the teacher's lounge and sitting down at a white folding table with black legs. A man looked at me, a frown on his face. It looked like his frown would never end and the worry marks looked like they were going to eat up his facial features. "Where were you a couple of days ago?"

"If you're going to ask if I have an alibi, I don't have one." I then let out a deep sigh. "But you should also know that my first day at the school was a couple of days ago. I haven't had a chance to get to know any of the other girls and I didn't know who she was until the other girls asked me if I knew her, so I don't see how I can be of any help."

"Did you see anything that day though?"

I paused, folding my arms across my chest. The fact she would have made a great vampire stood out to me. There was something about her charisma and her attitude that reeked of someone who would make a great vampire. I thought carefully over what I had seen go on that day. I tapped my fingers against my arm.

"She didn't exactly hang around with the other girls. She was one of the few who didn't come near me when everyone swamped me." I then thought farther. "I can't tell you anything other then that because I went straight home after school."

The man frowned. "So... she stood out to you because you weren't the center of attention with her?"

"No. She stood out because she wasn't trying to bug me like the other girls did."

"You're like him." The man muttered. He then paused. "Are you sure you didn't see anything on your way home from school?"

"She was with the group that stopped me after school, but she didn't say anything to me. She was looking off to the side at the corner alleyway, as if something had caught her eye, of if she was supposed to meet somebody there. Or she was just completely bored with the fact her friends were interrupting what ever they had planned to talk to the new girl. I really don't know anyone here."

"I see... you can get back to class."

So, I found myself heading back. That was when the girls who had surrounded me the day before came up to me, frowning. "So, did you find out anything from the detective?"

"He was an inspector. An inspector." One of the girls sighed, shaking her head as she did so.

"I just found out that she was missing. I mean, why else would everybody be asking me these questions? That, or she's dead." I stated.

"Hey, you happen to live near Sherlock?"

"What of it?" The girls looked at me and I glared at them,

"We were wondering if you could take Rebekah's case to him. If he solves it then it would be awesome."

"Yeah, if he solved the case then we could brag about how he solved a case involving a student at our school. That would be so amazing?"

"Aren't you worried about what happened to her?" The looks on their faces were typical for blonds in the fact they were more worried about getting into the newest fad then about each other. Not to mention these girls were rich girls, so they were self centered and thought about themselves. I choose to ignore them and simply went back to the assignment. However, I couldn't deny the fact it would give me a chance to speak with this Sherlock Holmes.

I packed my items into my bag and I started to head home. However, I saw that Lestrade was in the alley way I had spoken about and they were shaking their heads wondering about something. I walked over to the crime scene. I watched and noticed them put her backpack into an evidence bag. I then spoke up. "I have a question for you guys."

Lestrade glanced up. "We're the ones who are supposed to be asking the questions and if you don't have any more information then just move along."

"Yeah, but I was wondering why you hadn't searched the alley ways near the school before I brought it up?" I had a legitimate point and he let out a deep breath.

"Because my men are nincompoops." He then waved me off. I headed back to my apartment and unlocked the door. I dropped my keys into the tray and headed over to the table and set my backpack down. I quickly finished my homework and then pondered how best to arrange an appointment with the so called detective. The one thing I had to as was whether or not I wanted to but into the situation myself or let her so called friends ask for his help. Then again, they didn't seem like really good friends at all.


End file.
